Inolvidable San Valentín
by Persei
Summary: Especial de San Valentín.SoubixRitsuka. YoujixNatsuo.No hace falta decir más.


**Disclaimer.- Ninguno de los personajes de Loveless es de mi pertenencia, todos son de Kouga –sensei- Yun y yo sólo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento sin fin de lucro**

**Warning.- Fic de relación SHOTA KON y SHONEN AI¿qué más podría decir? **

**Ubicación temporal.- Han pasado 4 años, por tanto Ritsuka tiene 16 años y Soubi 24, Youji y Natsuo aproximadamente 18 años, como San Valentín cae martes, piensen que cayó en sábado.**

* * *

_**Dedicado a mis amigos más especiales, Egle, Karla, Jorge, Martha, gracias por todo.**_

* * *

_Nunca le he visto sentido al día de San Valentín, no porque no tuviera oportunidades de pasarla con alguien… simplemente porque no veo por qué sólo en fechas especiales se pueden demostrar cosas tan especiales como el amor o la amistad._

_Pero supongo que para la gran parte de las personas, significa hacer un recuerdo en un día marcado como especial por los demás…_

_De todas formas, supongo que no estaría mal compartir algo de alegría con mis personas especiales…_

* * *

**Inolvidable **

**San Valentín**

* * *

Un día aparentemente normal se desarrollaba en la ciudad, donde la gran mayoría de los habitantes, esperaban con ansias que los tan anhelados regalos de San Valentín llegaran a sus destinatarios, y otros tantos, también esperaban recibir alguno de ellos.

Aunque todo aquel tipo de ilusión, se hacía más visible en los pasillos de una preparatoria, donde las muchachas sonrojadas alistaban los últimos detalles de sus presentes para los chicos de su agrado, mientras éstos les pagaban a alguno de los que se prestaban a repartir regalitos.

- ¡Ritsuka! –llamó una linda chica de 16 años, cabello rosa y un aniñado rostro a pesar de su edad mientras corría para alcanzar a un atractivo muchacho- ¡Ritsuka!

- No es necesario que grites, Yuiko… te oí perfectamente –respondió la voz serena y cortante de un jovencito de 16 años, cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos violetas- ¿Qué pasa?

La chica se sintió levemente intimidada por el efecto que imponía el jovencito sobre su persona, y es que no era para menos. Tranquilo y ajeno a todo lo que pasase, con sus hermosos ojos violeta demostrando en sí mismos cada una de las emociones que aquel chico no expresaba con gestos o palabras, su semblante indiferente y su altura considerable eran parte de las cosas que se sumaban al efecto de intimidación y fascinación a la vez.

Pero no, ella le había llamado por una razón muy importante y no se detendría hasta obtener un "Sí".

- Ritsuka, no tienes pareja para el baile aún¿verdad? –se animó a preguntar-

- No, porque no pienso ir siquiera. –

- ¿Por qué Ritsuka? –el muchacho se giró, sin darle la cara a Yuiko, más esta no se dio por vencida- Yo quiero ir contigo…

- No me gusta celebrar el día de San Valentín, no le veo sentido o chiste –Yuiko se sintió completamente abatida, esto ablandó un poco el corazón de Ritsuka- Pero puedes ir con Yayoi, seguro que ambos se divertirán mucho.

Yuiko estaba a punto de replicar, sin embargo, el sonido del timbre del celular de Ritsuka le hizo callar por lo mientras.

Ritsuka frunció el ceño al ver que el número que aparecía en la pantalla, no correspondía a ninguno de sus conocidos.

- ¿Es Soubi-kun? –preguntó la chica mientras el celular seguía sonando-

- No… no conozco el número –respondió mientras se disponía a contestar el móvil- ¿Diga?

- ¿Ritsuka? –preguntó un tono bastante familiar aunque algo apagado al otro lado de la línea-

- ¿Soubi? –respondió algo alarmado, podía jurar que ese tono era demasiado tenue para ser tranquilo solamente- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Por qué hablas de esa forma?

- Lo siento… -susurró el otro apenas audiblemente y después… la línea se cortó…-

- ¿Soubi? –insistió el ojilila sin obtener respuesta alguna-

- ¿Ritsuka, qué pasa? –

- Yuiko, lo lamento, tengo que irme. Ve con Yayoi al baile, diviértanse y nos vemos el lunes. –dijo antes de salir corriendo-

Yuiko se quedó a mitad del pasillo, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y sus manos escondían un pequeño presente preparado especialmente para ese chico que no la tenía en mente como otra cosa que no fuera "su amiga".

Pero extrañamente, una sonrisa salió de sus labios, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y guardaba celosamente ese presente.

Después de todo, no importaba lo que pasara con su corazón, si la felicidad de Ritsuka estaba con _él _entonces no le quedaba más que desear que todo saliese bien, porque después de todo, ambos se lo merecían…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Ritsuka corría lo más rápido que sus piernas podían en dirección al departamento de Soubi. 

Algo andaba mal, Soubi nunca le hubiera llamado y menos con un tono de voz tan débil.

Aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora sin que él pudiera controlarlo, su mente trabajaba a la misma velocidad, buscando una posible respuesta a tal suceso.

Cierto era que no compartían el nombre y no había otro lazo que los uniera, más que la confianza que se había forjado en esos 4 años entre ambos.

Por supuesto que Ritsuka aún desconfiaba de Soubi cada vez que estaban completamente _solos._ Pero dentro de todo, Soubi pareció respetar su decisión, aunque algunas veces se propasaba, no llegaba más lejos de lo que él permitía.

Y entonces, un tremendo sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas de un rojo encendido.

No que fuera a aceptar las emociones que ese rubio despertaba en él, era tan exasperante… que a solas, extrañaba su compañía.

Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza.

No, no era momento de pensar en eso, algo le había pasado a Soubi y él debía ayudarlo, o más bien, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, aunque claro, no lo iba a admitir ni muerto… o eso pensaba él.

Pronto llegó a la zona donde se encontraba el departamento de su Combatiente, subió rápidamente tocando una y otra vez la puerta, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

No era posible que nadie le abriera, cuando menos Kyo debía estar ahí…

Pero nadie contestaba…

* * *

- ¿Soubi? –llamó la voz de un chico de cabello azul cielo- 

- ¿Qué quieres Youji? –preguntó con tono distraído mientras ponía atención a la carta sobre sus manos-

- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? –inquirió mirándolo de forma curiosa-

- Sí… -

- Te odiará por hacerle esto y en un día como ese… -respondió desaprobando el comportamiento de su amigo-

- Cuento con que las cosas cambien pronto. –susurró taciturno, ofreciendo una sonrisa llena de esperanza, oyendo el suspiro largo que Youji lanzaba- Por cierto, tú deberías arriesgarte… creo que hay cierto chico que espera que des el primer paso…

Youji despertó completamente al oír la última frase, tensándose de pronto.

- No, claro que no, Natsuo y yo sólo somos compañeros de batalla, no otra cosa… -respondió rápidamente, sonrojándose en el proceso-

- Yo no dije que Natsuo sería precisamente esa persona. –dijo de forma divertida, causando que el otro se avergonzara aún más- Pero ahora veo que de verdad piensas mucho en Natsuo.

- Oh maldito Combatiente, púdrete. –respondió indignado cruzándose de brazos-

- Quizá alguien se encargue de matarme pronto, mientras tanto, ya sabes qué hacer. –murmuró levantándose de la silla para salir de la habitación del chico no sin antes dejar sobre la cama de éste, una carta y una _flor_- Gracias por todo, y decláratele pronto a Natsuo, no te va a estar esperando para siempre por más compañero que seas de él.

- Muérete Soubi. –respondió enfadado causando una pequeña risa en el Combatiente-

- Bien, gracias de nuevo y recuerda no decirle dónde estoy o me aseguro de que Natsuo pierda sus orejitas y no precisamente contigo –murmuró enfadando más a Youji, que apretaba fuertemente su puño y mandíbula, conteniéndose la enormes ganas de partirle la cara a Soubi-

- ¡Adiós! –despidió cerrando la puerta de un fuerte portazo- Maldito Soubi¿qué se cree?

Decía enfadado mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre un sofá, sus ojos adquirieron cierto toque de nostalgia.

¿Y si de verdad Soubi tenía razón y Natsuo encontraba a otra persona a quién entregarle su corazón?

Podían ser muy unidos a la hora de la batalla, pero entonces sólo su cuerpo le pertenecía…

No estaba seguro de que el corazón del jovencito de cabello café rojizo fuera precisamente de él, a pesar de que en viceversa sí que lo era…

- Maldito Soubi, sólo me hace pensar tonterías –maldijo una vez más mientras cerraba los ojos-

* * *

Ritsuka había conseguido abrir el departamento gracias a la llave que Kyo y Soubi siempre guardaban en algún lugar junto a las macetas del pasillo y ahora se disponía a entrar, no sin antes haber llamado por su nombre a alguno de los ocupantes, pero ningún sonido le fue devuelto. 

Entró al departamento, sin embargo, no había ningún atisbo de que algo grave hubiese pasado ahí.

- ¿Soubi? –llamó de nuevo mientras avanzaba lentamente dentro del departamento y una vez más, no hubo contestación-

Comenzó a alarmarse al ver que realmente no había nada fuera de lo normal ahí, hasta pareciera que hubiera estado deshabitado unos cuantos días atrás.

Finalmente, trató de abrir la recámara de Soubi pero ésta no cedía.

"_Es como si estuviera atorada desde adentro"_

Empleó un poco más de fuerza y pronto la puerta cedió con un golpe sordo de algo rompiéndose.

Ritsuka estuvo a punto de caer pero pude mantener el equilibrio a tiempo y observó que era una silla lo que impedía hace unos momentos su entrada a la habitación de su Combatiente.

Tal como creyó, ahí no había nada pero al ver con mayor detalle la alcoba, había un sobre blanco y una flor sobre ésta.

Apresurado, corrió a tomarla para abrirla con la mayor rapidez posible mientras leía el contenido del texto:

"**_Una casa vacía, una habitación cerrada. ¿A qué te suena esto?. Podría ser peligro, podría ser muerte, podría ser soledad. Has visto un tulipán rojo… dime¿dónde más has visto de éstas con él?. _**

**_El tiempo comienza a correr, desde ahora tienes 8 horas…"_**

Ritsuka sintió su corazón acelerarse.

¿Y si Soubi estaba en un peligro inmenso?

No se detuvo a pensar en esto ya que corrió de nuevo, cerrando tras de sí la puerta del departamento mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían única y exclusivamente a ese lugar al que sólo había ido con Soubi al tiempo que un recuerdo se apoderaba de su mente en medio de la carrera…

-:-

**Flash Back**

La lluvia caía estrepitosamente sobre la ciudad, mientras que un niño de 12 años caminaba bajo ésta, mojándose por completo sin importarle en lo absoluto.

Sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a la tristeza que sentía.

De nuevo, su madre había dicho y hecho cosas que lo habían lastimado de nuevo.

Quizá, quienes supieran de las condiciones de vida que llevaba, pensarían "Ya deberías estar acostumbrado" y quizá en cierta parte tuviera razón, de hecho, él mismo lo pensaba cuando las lágrimas salían por el dolor tanto físico como emocional.

Pero… ¿cómo podrías acostumbrarte a escuchar de tu propia madre que eres un error, que el que debería estar muerto eres tú y no tu hermano fallecido, que no eres su hijo… que no eres el de antes…

Y a pesar de toda la angustia que le carcomía a ratos, siempre pensaba en que quizá al día siguiente sería un poco diferente. Y la misma desilusión se encargaba de hacerle ver una y otra vez que las cosas nunca serían diferentes, incluso le hacía pensar que quizá su madre tenía razón.

Y entonces, el miedo llegaba porque¿qué tal si sólo trataba de negar algo que su ser ya sabía?

Que no era el hijo que su madre esperaba…

Sin embargo, de tan distraído que estaba, no se dio cuenta cuando se fue a estampar contra el cuerpo de alguien mayor a él.

Alzó la vista dispuesto a disculparse pero la persona que estaba frente a él, le congeló por completo la sangre.

- ¿Soubi? –

- Ritsuka… estás muy mojado. –murmuró sonriéndole, al tiempo que se acercaba para cubrirlo de la lluvia con la sombrilla que traía consigo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yo… salí a dar una vuelta… -respondió apartando la mirada-

Aún no comprendía esa extraña reacción ante Soubi cada vez que sabía que algo no estaba bien. Tal vez fuera porque algo le decía que si Soubi le veía a los ojos, podría descubrir los cientos de secretos que su alma guardaba.

- No está bien que te mojes bajo la lluvia, podrías resfriarte. –contestó suavemente, mientras continuaban caminando sin un rumbo en específico-

El silencio era tenso, Ritsuka sabía que Soubi se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, pero no hizo nada por aclarárselo…

- Ritsuka¿te gustan las flores? –le preguntó de repente-

- Sí… -respondió mirando con atención a Soubi

- ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? –le preguntó mientras él respondía sin dudar-

- El tulipán –

- Es una flor bella y elegante, como tú… -murmuró sonriéndole, causando un sonrojo en su rostro- Bien, de ser así ven conmigo…

Soubi le tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr en dirección de los parques que se encontraban justamente pasando el lugar donde se encontraba el departamento de Soubi.

En unos cuantos minutos, llegaron al pasto fresco y mojado, dejándose caer sobre este ya que la lluvia había cesado.

- ¿Te cansaste? –le preguntó el ojiazul respirando normalmente luego de haberse calmado-

- Sólo un poco –respondió el menor tratando de controlar su respiración- ¿A qué venimos aquí? –inquirió sentándose, mientras Soubi se levantaba y se dirigía a la parte de las jardineras- ¿Soubi?

- Ven, quiero mostrarte algo –invitó con una sonrisa, esas a las que nadie podía resistirse-

Ritsuka se acercó y lo que ahí vio, de alguna forma le alegró bastante el día.

- ¡Tulipanes! –exclamó demasiado entusiasta para ser él, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde pero poco le importó, aunque había una duda corriendo por su mente- Pero ¿cómo, que yo sepa es muy difícil que los tulipanes de esta clase crezcan en Japón…

- Eso es un secreto, algún día te lo diré –le dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo- Toma…

Ritsuka tomó algo dudoso el tulipán rojo que Soubi le ofrecía, sabía que en determinado tiempo a los tulipanes se les quitaba la flor pero la acción que representaba dar un tulipán… ¿sabría Soubi de ello?...

- Gracias –susurró ante la mirada atenta del ojiazul-

- No tienes por qué darlas… esa flor representa claramente lo que siento por ti… -y en el blanco, Ritsuka lo observó atónito y sin saber qué decir.

De pronto las palabras se habían quedado atoradas en su garganta…

- Tú… sabes… -

- Ritsuka, te amo… -y dicho esto, un beso fue robado de sus labios, pero por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de él se llenó de júbilo y alegría.

Soubi seguía moviendo más en él de lo que debería…

**Fin Flash Back**

-:-

Al término del recuerdo, se detuvo en seco y observó cuidadosamente el lugar a donde había llegado.

El sol tocaba el verde pasto y emitía la suficiente calidez a las flores que ahí se encontraban. Ritsuka atravesó el jardín entero, dirigiéndose a las jardineras que siempre visitaba cuando tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Hasta entonces, se dio cuenta de que un gran árbol estaba de lado de éstas, dando la sombra ideal en cualquier momento del día.

Se asomó por dentro de las jardineras, tratando de ver si podía ver algo más entre éstas. Pero no, ni un papel, ni otra flor que no fueran tulipanes, ninguna seña extraña…

No lo entendía, _ese _era el único lugar con semejantes flores al que habían ido a visitar ambos…

A menos que…

Ritsuka se encaminó hasta quedar frente al árbol con las jardineras en medio, ese era justamente el lugar donde las había visto con Soubi por primera vez.

Y entonces, pudo ver la pequeña nota blanca entre las flores, con otro tipo de flor encima…

Abrió la nota rápidamente, sin soltar la _Camelia Roja_.

"_**¿Lo recordaste? A veces él piensa que le olvidas por completo porque lo aborreces y es extraño**_

_**Porque el siempre piensa en ti como esto que la flor entre tus manos representa.**_

**_¿Recuerdas también donde te lo dijo por primera vez?_**

**_El tiempo sigue corriendo"_**

Todo aquello le resultaba más sospechoso¿cómo sabría esa persona de aquellos momentos tan íntimos de los que sólo Soubi y él tenían conocimiento?

No siguió pensando en esto pues de pronto, un furioso sonrojo le cubrió por completo las mejillas, claro que sabía lo que la flor significaba y el recuerdo no hizo que las cosas se amenizaren.

"_Eres un encanto"_

Con la misma velocidad de siempre, se dirigió corriendo a ese lugar donde _había hecho recuerdos con él, donde le había besado de tal forma y por primera vez… donde él se había instalado permanentemente en su corazón…_

-:-

**Flash Back**

Los rayos del sol armonizaban a la perfección aquel día.

Ambos habían ido a un parque cercano al colegio de Ritsuka, a petición de éste, para "hacer" recuerdos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que él no se sentía de esa forma, tan contento que hasta olvidaba los malos ratos…

El tener ahí cerca de alguien que había sido amigo de su hermano, había hecho que algunos recuerdos del rostro de su hermano y el amor que le profesaba regresasen, haciéndole olvidar por ese momento todo el tormento que había venido después.

Luego de tomar muchas fotos, Soubi le había llevado a una de las mesas del parque, mientras él revisaba cada una de las fotos y se convencía de que no era suficiente.

Entonces escuchaba hablar a Soubi.

Escuchaba esas palabras raras que nadie más le había dirigido antes.

No supo qué cara puso exactamente, pero seguramente debía ser una de total desconcierto.

Y entonces él pronunció eso que terminaría por dejar salir una enorme cantidad de emociones y sensaciones desconocidas para él.

- Eres un encanto –fue lo que había susurrado luego de tomar delicadamente su rostro con una mano y con la otra detenerle la mano que sujetaba la cámara.

Estuvo por replicar, pero esa sonrisa… esa sonrisa le desarmaba por completo.

Y después, él unió sus labios a los suyos en un beso que lo asustó y no precisamente porque supiera que era incorrecto o inmoral.

Sino porque ese beso le transmitió algo tan intenso y desconocido a la vez…

Asustaba darte cuenta de que un simple roce podía transmitirte tanta entrega…

Y ese beso robado, fue lo que grabaría a Soubi a fuego en su corazón y mente…

**Fin Flash Back**

-:-

Finalmente, llegó al parque en donde todo aquello comenzaría de tal forma.

Lo malo, era que no recordaba a ciencia cierta qué banca exactamente había sido en donde le había dicho aquello…

Consultó su reloj, eran las 5:30, el tope era a las 12 de la noche, así que aún tenía tiempo para buscar por cada una de las bancas del parque…

Pero de algo estuvo seguro, tenía que ser en el lado derecho…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en su habitación de un edificio cercano al centro de la ciudad, cierto chico de cabello marrón se encontraba dibujando algunas cosas que el taller de dibujo de la escuela le había pedido. 

El parche que en antaño usase para cubrir su ojo derecho, se había esfumado y ahora revelaba unos hermosos ojos cafés, que se movían de un lado a otro mientras dibujaba los trazos que le servirían de molde a la escena en general.

En algunos momentos, recordaba muchas de las cosas que había pasado con ese engreído peliazul, claro que él no se salvaba de ser precisamente un "modelito de modestia"

Y sin querer evitarlo, se rió al recordar aquella vez en que Youji le había respondido a Kyo que "había nacido bonito".

Pero pronto esa risa fue opacada por una de melancolía.

Por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo con ese presumido de que era bonito… aunque eso no era lo que más pesar le causaba, más bien era el hecho de que el que parecía haber madurado en esos 4 años era él y no Youji.

Ese peliazul seguía siendo como era antes, y no era que le molestara tanto como se oía, más bien… se sentía mal al reconocer que quizá Youji un día encontraría a otra persona con quien compartir modos y gustos y que él ya no tendría otra cabida en su vida más que "Compañero de batalla"

Cierto era que él seguía siendo coqueto como Youji, pero no precisamente porque fuera parte esencial de su personalidad, sino para hacerle creer a Youji que aún tenían algo más que compartir, y así quizá poder aplazar la inevitable separación que estaban condenados a seguir… por más que él no quisiera…

"_Sería bueno regresar el tiempo atrás…"_

Sin embargo, el toque en la puerta de su departamento le hizo ir a ver de quién se trataba.

Que él supiera, no esperaba ninguna visita…

Abrió la puerta y sólo pudo poner una cara de desconcierto total…

- ¿Soubi? –

* * *

Cansado y agobiado por no encontrar alguna seña que le indicara que _ese era _el lugar que buscaba, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas de la banca. 

Estaba bien que tuviera buena memoria pero todo le parecía tan… confuso, era igual por donde quiera que mirara.

Cada maldito lugar en el parque no tenía algo que lo hiciera recordar de pronto, ni siquiera recordaba que hubieran camelias en ese parque…

"_Hagamos recuerdos"_

Así, como si de un enorme letrero se tratase, una idea le llegó a su mente…

Se suponía que habían llegado luego de que las clases en primaria acabaran, habían ido a ese parque desde la dirección del colegio…

Entonces, seguramente debía ser alguna de las bancas que daban en dirección de vuelta a la primera…

Algo más aliviado, se paró rápidamente, con su inquieta cola moviéndose con nerviosismo mientras que sus orejitas se mantenían igual que siempre, atentas a cualquier sonido extraño.

Pronto encontró el camino que le llevaría de vuelta a la primaria y continúo caminando, buscando ese lugar que estuviera de frente…

Mas el sonido de pájaros cantando al lado derecho, le hizo girarse para notar que por fin había dado con _ese lugar_.

De nuevo, una notita con su respectiva flor aguardando en aquella banca que parecía atraer toda la tención de lo poco de luz solar que quedaba…

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa y, por alguna razón, sintió que todo aquello parecía ser salido de un cuento de hadas.

Imágenes tan efímeras e irreales como lo que la luz del sol proyectaba precisamente en ese lugar, el atiborramiento de numerosos recuerdos, algo de congoja por la preocupación…

Tantas cosas más…

Abrió la nota, y como se esperaba, un nuevo mensaje aparecía:

"_**De verdad sigues buscando… ¿Por qué?... Si siempre tratas de creer que no te importa en lo más mínimo…**_

_**¿Recuerdas aquella vez que ibas a ceder entre sus brazos?**_

_**Aquella noche en que la piel estorbaba…"**_

Y de nuevo, ninguna pista que indicara que Soubi estaba bien y a salvo…

Pero la flor que aguardaba, era un hermoso clavel rojo…

¿Qué significaba aquello?

El clavel rojo significaba _amor vivo y puro._

Esta vez no encontraba nada que pudiese conectarse con algún lugar en el que hubiese estado con Soubi…

Aunque aquella frase: "Aquella noche en que la piel estorbaba", se le hacía terriblemente familiar pero no recordaba de dónde…

Se sentía tan cansado de tanto haber corrido; consultó su reloj y este marcaba que eran las 6:30…

Un peculiar y dulce aroma comenzó a embargarle los sentidos, seguramente pertenecía a ese clavel…

Lo acercó un poco más a su nariz y percibió el fresco y vivo aroma que la flor poseía.

Pero el cansancio comenzó a adormecerlo de repente y se sumió en un sueño que era cuidado por una sonrisa no muy lejos de ahí…

* * *

- Así que eso es lo que tramas… -susurró Natsuo no muy convencido mientras el rubio asentía- ¿Y dices que Youji accedió a ayudarte? 

- Lo convencí de la única forma posible –respondió serenamente-

- ¿Qué forma fue esa? –

- Si te lo dijera, lo avergonzaría –contestó riendo de una forma que hizo desconfiar al castaño- Como sea, seguramente vendrá pronto por aquí junto con Youji, y bueno… sólo tienes que entregarle esto –le tendió un sobre con otra flor mientras Natsuo fruncía el ceño- Y entretenlo hasta que sean las 11.30

- Pero son las 8:30, no voy a poder retenerlo tanto tiempo si viene tan apurado y menos por tratarse de ti –replicó cruzándose de brazos-

Me parece que con su sola presencia, Youji y tú le retendrán el tiempo suficiente –

Natsuo se sonrojó al notar cierto tono peculiar que Soubi usualmente ocupaba para avergonzar a las personas con quienes hablaba.

- Bien, me voy… espero pases un rato agradable –dijo para después salir del departamento-

Natsuo reía internamente de las ocurrencias de ese Combatiente para hacerse de Ritsuka por completo, pero realmente deseaba que todo resultara como esperaba…

Así como en su caso, todo apuntaba a que sería del lado contrario…

"_Youji"_

* * *

Sentía que estaba en un lugar tan tranquilo… ni siquiera le daban ganas de abrir los ojos… 

Y poco a poco, imágenes llegaron a su mente…

-:-

**Flash Back**

La lluvia mojando completamente todo a su paso.

Youji y Natsuo conversando con él acerca de Semei y el trato que le daba a Soubi.

Soubi completamente dormido con un montón de heridas curadas debidamente.

La corriente eléctrica que de pronto hizo que le doliera mucho algo dentro de sí.

Youji y Natsuo saliendo a ver quiénes eran los combatientes que venían a buscar pelea.

Soubi levantándose de pronto y él intentando detenerlo.

Soubi acercándose a su rostro, tomándolo por una muñeca y depositando un suave beso sobre su mejilla.

Él sonrojándose por completo mientras ambos caían al piso, Soubi encima de él, acariciando su rostro con una mano mientras que su rostro se acercaba demasiado al suyo, explorándolo, oliendo su aroma…

Su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, mientras su cuerpo parecía no querer coordinar con su mente que quería entender qué era exactamente esa calidez en la que Soubi siempre le envolvía.

¿Qué era eso que recorría cada fibra de su ser como si de un choque eléctrico se tratara y que le impedía pensar con cordura?

¿Por qué tan sólo le interesaba sentir?

Ese cuerpo sobre el suyo, esas manos acariciando su rostro, esos labios a punto de posarse en los suyos y él, girando el rostro, víctima de un sonrojo que develaba la vergüenza que sentía al estar en tal posición con él.

Pero que no le molestaba para nada…

Todo a punto de comenzar y de pronto, un grito atroz que le hizo ponerse de vuelta en el mundo real y ambos saliendo de la habitación.

**Fin Flash Back**

-:-

Su mente, como si se tratase de la respuesta que le daría la vida eterna, pronto gritó:

"_¡Youji!"_

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró su reloj, eran las 8:30¿tanto tiempo se había quedado dormido?

Sin esperar más, corrió a donde vivía Youji, algo le decía que debía apresurarse…

* * *

El toque fuerte y apurado sobre la puerta de su departamento, le hizo sobresaltarse. 

Se había quedado dormido mientras pensaba una y otra vez en las palabras de Soubi, tanto tiempo que ahora todo el lugar se iluminaba un poco por la luz que la luna proyectaba sobre la ciudad.

Se levantó y dirigió hasta la puerta, frotando sus ojos para despertarse por completo al tiempo que prendía la luz del recibidor.

Abrió la puerta y se topó con la imagen de un más que agitado Ritsuka.

- ¿Está aquí? –le preguntó de pronto mientras negaba- ¡Maldición! Seguramente fueron ustedes quienes los tienen cautivo

Youji parpadeó un par de veces, totalmente desconcertado.

La expresión tranquila que Ritsuka siempre mostraba, se había esfumado por completo y en los ojos de ese chico se podía apreciar la más pura de las angustias y preocupaciones.

Soubi de verdad se las iba a ver duras…

- Te equivocas, hace mucho que Natsuo y yo no tenemos una pelea, pero creo que hay algo que debo darte… -murmuró abriendo la puerta por completo- Pasa…

Ritsuka no muy confiado accedió y Youji le indicó que se sentara mientras iba a su alcoba a traer eso que Soubi le había encargado.

- Toma –le dijo a Ritsuka mientras le entregaba el respectivo sobre y flor-

- ¿Quién es el que lo tiene?. ¿Por qué debo seguir estas estúpidas pistas? –preguntó desesperado sin poner verdadera atención a la flor que Youji le tendía- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Youji miró con atención los matices que tocaban los ojos violáceos de Ritsuka. Algo dentro de sí se contrajo… Natsuo también demostraba mucho de lo que sentía con sus ojos…

Natsuo también _sentía…_

- Será mejor que leas esa nota si quieres terminar rápido… -respondió de mala forma, Ritsuka le estaba haciendo pensar en eso que había cortado tajantemente…

Ritsuka se sentía enojado, preocupado y entonces vio aquella flor que Youji le tendía…

La hermosa flor blanca del iris…

Rápidamente, tomó la nota y la abrió… otro mensaje aparecía:

"_**Léelo en voz alta:**_

_**Uno no debe esperar que las cosas vengan por sí solas… se tiene que sacrificar y arriesgar mucho…**_

**_Pero si ese algo vale la pena, entonces vale más el esfuerzo de obtenerlo_**

_**a esperar a que venga por sí solo.**_

_**Quizá en ocasiones te sientas solo, abatido, triste… pero lo cierto es que siempre está algo que no se esfuma…**_

_**Y ese algo, es lo que esta flor representa.**_

_**Hay algo que debes hacer antes de encontrar lo que buscas porque hay dos personas que comienzan a perder **_

_**Eso que tú tienes todavía.**_

_**Hay tiempo…"**_

Ritsuka terminó de leerlo en voz alta y vio la flor entre sus manos.

Iris blanco… _esperanza_…

Se giró para ver a Youji que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Tienes idea alguna de lo que eso significa? –le preguntó el peliazul mirándolo atento-

- Sí… pero antes quiero saber algo, tú… ¿estás enamorado? –

Youji perdió la tranquilidad de pronto, mientras su rostro adquiría un tono carmesí y sus ojos se abrían de pura sorpresa.

- ¿P-por qué preguntas eso? –

- Porque pienso que sí, pero me gustaría saber si lo reconocerías… -Youji bajó la mirada- ¿Lo estás? Aquí no hay nadie más que te escuche más que tú y yo… no tienes que esconder nada…

- No, no lo estoy –dijo girando su rostro hacia otro lado-

Ritsuka suspiró cansinamente, definitivamente le iba a hacer mucha falta eso que la florecita representaba.

- Bien, entonces no te molestará que _alguien _más se quede con Natsuo… -

- ¿De qué rayos hablas? –preguntó el ojiazul de pronto muy enfadado-

- Tú dijiste que no estás enamorado, si no amas a nadie no veo por qué preguntas por algo que se supone no debería interesarte por más que fuera solamente tu "compañero de batalla" –

Youji se quedó callado.

¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar ante otros que en realidad quería más a Natsuo de lo que él quería creer?

- De ser honesto, pienso que tu amor por él es sincero, pero si no se lo dices él no lo sabrá… -le dijo ablandando la voz- Si ambos se dan la oportunidad, me parece que la pareja que harían sería muy bonita, además no le perdería porque algo me dice que él siento lo mismo que tú…

Youji se quedó pensativo un momento.

¿Que si estaba dispuesto a hacerse de Natsuo?

Por supuesto que lo intentaría, y cuando lo tuviera para sí… no le dejaría ir…

- ¿Qué dices?. ¿Vamos por él? –preguntó Ritsuka sonriéndole-

- Claro que sí… -respondió mientras ambos salían a toda prisa.

El reloj marcando las 9 de la noche…

* * *

Natsuo se encontraba continuando el trabajo que había dejado cuando Soubi había llegado. 

Vio que el reloj marcaba las 10:00 de la noche, seguramente Ritsuka estaba a punto de llegar… con Youji…

Y algo dentro de sí comenzó a latir _demasiado _fuerte.

Amor o no, eso que sentía por Youji era demasiado intenso para ser cualquier cosa…

Desde que recordase, no le había tomado mucha importancia al Día de San Valentín…

Presentes de admiradoras no le habían faltado, pero… entre todos esos detalles no se encontraba alguno de ese engreído…

Él tampoco le había obsequiado algo al peliazul, pero sólo era cuando éste decía cosas como "Los detalles en un día como éste son sólo una pérdida de tiempo" y entonces perdió la intención de querer regalarle algo, aunque las ganas no se iban…

En ese mismo momento, se escucharon toques en la puerta y él salió a abrirles a sus nuevos invitados…

Giró el pomo de la puerta y frente a él se encontraban unos más que agitados muchachos de 16 y 18 años respectivamente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? –fue lo que atinó a preguntar tratando de normalizar su acelerado corazón-

- Maldición Natsuo¿tienes que vivir tan lejos? –le había dicho Youji con las mejillas encendidas por el esfuerzo- Está decidido, te mudarás conmigo luego de que todo esto termine…

- No le hagas caso –le dijo Ritsuka un poco más calmado- ¿Podemos pasar?

- Ah, por supuesto… lo siento –se disculpó haciéndose a un lado para abrirles el paso- ¿A qué debo su visita?

- Bueno, este chico ha venido a decirte algo –dijo Ritsuka empujando a Youji que lo miraba completamente apenado-

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –dijo olvidando de pronto su "Por supuesto que sí lo intentaría"

Ritsuka suspiró pesadamente, iba a tener que hacer algo si quería solucionar aquello rápido.

- Bueno, a decir verdad… el que ha venido a decirte algo soy yo… -dijo fingiendo un tono de total seriedad que esperaba sonara lo suficientemente convincente-

- Tú dirás… -respondió el castaño sin mirar a Youji-

Por alguna extraña razón, le había molestado esa actitud de unos instantes atrás…

- He venido a hablarte… de un admirador secreto tuyo… -comenzó a decirle mientras Natsuo les invitaba a sentarse en los sillones de la sala- Natsuo¿tienes algo que te impida estar con una persona?

Natsuo miró fijamente a Youji y después a Ritsuka, con sus ojos café denotando decisión.

- No… -respondió con firmeza.

Youji de pronto se sintió mal…

Natsuo sonaba tan sincero…

¿De verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser su compañero…?

- Entonces, si _alguien _de pronto llegara a pedirte una oportunidad como pareja¿tú se la darías? –

- Si esa persona me atrae¿por qué no?. No es como si hubiera algo que me impidiera estar con quien yo quisiera. –

- ¡Claro que sí hay algo! –estalló el peliazul de repente- El estar con alguien más que no sea tu compañero de batalla sólo te crearía distracciones.

- No es verdad. –replicó Natsuo sintiéndose muy mal por el tono con el que Youji le hablaba, además de las repetidas palabras "Compañero de batalla"-

¿Acaso sólo así le veía?

- ¡Sí lo es! Tú solamente debes estar con tu combatiente y con nadie más, o si no, el nombre se haría débil y no seríamos tan poderosos como lo somos ahora –aseveró Youji haciendo que el corazón de Natsuo doliera más.

- ¿Sólo como eso me ves? –preguntó con un deje de dolor en la voz- ¿Como el maldito Sacrifice que te hace poderoso?

Youji calló de repente, viendo como la mirada que le cautivaba se tornaba de pronto en una muy triste…

Demasiado para que se tratara de su compañero Zero…

- Yo… creo que mejor me voy… -murmuró tenuemente, haciendo el amago de salir pero fue detenido por la mano de Natsuo-

- Respóndeme –exigió en un tono apenas audible.

- Yo no tengo nada qué responderte… piensa lo que quieras, no me importa en lo más mínimo –susurró deshaciéndose del toque quemante de Natsuo.

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! –gritó de repente Ritsuka, obligándolos a girarse sorprendidos, habían olvidado que él estaba ahí- Ustedes no se dan cuenta de la suerte que tienen de estar enamorados así el uno del otro y no tener nada que se interponga entre ambos, comparten el nombre y siempre están unidos a pesar de todo. No es posible que no puedan aceptar algo que es más que obvio, es vergonzoso que todo el mundo lo diga antes que ustedes mismos.

Youji miró fijamente el rostro triste de Natsuo…

Era imperdonable que le hiciera tal tipo de daño a ese al que siempre protegía y se preocupaba por él…

- Ahora arreglen esto ustedes dos, yo saldré de aquí, aún hay algo que tengo qué hacer –dijo el ojilila mientras Natsuo recordaba de pronto la petición de Soubi-

El reloj apenas marcaba las 10.30, debía hacer algo para mantenerlo más tiempo ahí…

- Ritsuka –llamó al menos que estaba por salir- Hay algo para ti en algún lugar de mi departamento… creo que tiene que ver con lo que buscas, puedes sentirte con la libertad de buscarlo por donde te plazca –dijo sintiéndose aliviado de saber que cuando menos, se gastaría 45 minutos buscando la nota y el sobre…

- ¿Por qué no simplemente me dices dónde está? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño-

- Porque ni yo mismo sé dónde está… -

Ritsuka no muy convencido, accedió a buscarlo, empezando por la sala mientras Youji y Natsuo le miraban curiosos.

No habiendo encontrado nada ahí, se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos…

- Es tan curioso cuando uno mismo no hace caso a sus propios consejos –murmuró Natsuo viendo como Ritsuka buscaba por cada rincón de la cocina-

- Sí… -respondió Youji al tiempo que le rodeaba con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón sobre la curvatura entre su cuello y hombro- Perdón por lo de hace rato…

Atrayendo el cuerpo de Natsuo más hacía sí, se sentó sobre uno de los sofás, con el castaño encima suyo.

- Supongo que ambos nos alteramos más de la cuenta… -respondió sonrojándose de pronto-

Ambos sentían un cosquilleo en su estómago que se extrañaron bastante de ello, eran Zero… pero poco importó, porque estaban con la persona adecuada…

Pasaron 30 minutos más y Ritsuka se desesperaba conforme cada segundo transcurriera.

Natsuo decidió que era hora de intervenir, o si no, llegaría tarde a su destino…

- Puedes entrar a mi habitación y al estudio –murmuró sonriéndole-

Ritsuka se calmó y asintió, se dirigió al estudio y abriendo cada uno de los cajones del escritorio, tan sólo le falto revisar los de uno de los libreros…

Algo vacilante y nervioso, lo abrió, topándose con una hermosa flor blanca y el anhelado sobre bajo esta.

Natsuo y Youji entraron al estudio, viendo con alegría que Ritsuka por fin había encontrado el sobre.

Impaciente, Ritsuka abrió rápidamente el sobre que decía lo siguiente:

"_**Llegaste hasta aquí, y supongo que resolviste el problema de esos dos…**_

_**¿Te acuerdas de la primera flor?**_

_**Entonces seguramente sabes lo que esta flor representa y que no es precisamente en el lenguaje de las flores.**_

_**Recuerda y encuentra a aquel que te desconcierta"**_

- Tengo que irme –dijo de pronto ante las miradas aprobatorias de Youji y Natsuo- Gracias por todo.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo de nuevo, eran las 11:00… y sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse…

"_Las casablancas... las flores favoritas de aquel que me desconcierta…"_

* * *

Finalmente, pasados 40 minutos había logrado llegar a aquel lugar en el que había iniciado la aventura de ese día. 

Le había costado mucho encontrar transporte libre a esas horas de la noche y más le había costado llegar por el tráfico de la ciudad.

Pero ahí estaba… de frente a la casa del motivo de sus desconciertos y desvelos.

Se internó dentro de ésta y se dirigió a donde sabía que tenía que llegar…

Abrió la puerta y para su desconcierto, ésta estaba abierta…

Entró y nada más que oscuridad podía verse en el ambiente.

De pronto, un camino de velas se prendieron de pronto, guiándolo hacia un lugar específico de la sala.

Su corazón latiendo rápidamente…

Sus ojos posándose en la figura alta y estilizada que se veía por los tenues rayos de luna que se filtraban entre las cortinas…

- Ritsuka… -le llamó mientras él cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se acercaba al rubio de ojos azules como si de una imagen irreal se tratase…

Cuando estuvo frente a él, notó claramente que ¡estaba bien y sin ningún rasguño!

Soubi le sonrió…

Y él… no sintió más que coraje correr por sus venas.

Se sentía tan feliz y aliviado de que él estuviera bien…

Pero por otro lado, se sentía tan mal de saber que toda aquella angustia y preocupación sólo había sido causada por diversión del mayor…

Como un juguete…

Como aquella diversión que parecía representar para Soubi…

No lo soportó y sin querer evitarlo reclamó aquello que le dolía desde un tiempo atrás…

- Soubi eres un idiota –murmuró con un peligroso tono bajo- ¡NO SABES CUÁNTO ME PREOCUPÉ POR TI!

Soubi lo miró unos instantes, parpadeando una y otra vez, sin poder creer realmente lo que sus ojos veían…

Ritsuka estaba llorando, y era por él…

- Eres un idiota… -murmuró entre sollozos, bajando la mirada, al tiempo que Soubi se acercaba a él, abrazándolo suavemente mientras él trataba de apartarlo sin poder o querer hacerlo realmente-

- Ritsuka… te amo… -murmuró siendo completamente sincero, como cada vez que lo era al pronunciar esas palabras que causaban tanto efecto en el chico entre sus brazos-

- Tonto… -

Murmuró mientras Soubi tomaba suavemente su mentón y alzaba su rostro, haciendo que su mirada violácea se topara con la azul electrizante del rubio que ahora lo miraba con devoción, como si no hubiera nada más importante en la tierra.

Y de hecho, Soubi así lo consideraba.

El rubio acercó sus labios hasta los de Ritsuka, abriéndose paso ante la poca resistencia del ojilila.

Aquel beso no sólo había profundizado parte de la esencia de ambos… contenía más que simple pasión o deseo. Ahí había ese amor que uno negaba y el otro insistía en transmitírselo a su pareja cada vez que la oportunidad se presentase.

Muchas cosas habían pasado antes de que pudieran estar juntos.

Y extrañamente, eso no importaba en ese momento. Porque sólo eran ellos dos y nada ni nadie más…

Lamentablemente, la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente y ambos se separaron sin realmente querer hacerlo.

- Te amo tanto… duele, Soubi… -murmuró el menor escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de aquel que sonreía triunfal-

Había reconocido lo que por tanto tiempo había negado. Pero su ser no se complació del todo, una cosa era que lo dijera… ¿y si lo demostraba?

Rodeó completamente a Ritsuka en un abrazo con el que deseaba transmitirle todo que significaba para él. Que precisamente, sólo él era su _todo._

Como esperó, Ritsuka le devolvió ese abrazo, sin separar su rostro de su pecho.

Le daba tanta pena aún…

Soubi deshizo el abrazo, y con ambas manos, tomó el rostro de Ritsuka que se sonrojó al ver la mirada tan penetrante con la que su pareja le miraba y sin más, lo volvió a besar y estuvo seguro, de que lo haría una y otra vez hasta que Ritsuka le correspondiera del todo.

Con suspiros, con palabras, con acciones, con caricias, con más pensamientos y sonidos…

Ritsuka comenzó a despertar del ensueño en que la soledad siempre lo tenía arrullado.

Sintió esa calidez a la que nunca había puesto atención por miedo a lo intensa que era.

No quemaba, al contrario, le reconfortaba de una forma tan agradable…

Simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras Soubi se detenía para cargarlo.

Seguía siendo tan ligero como siempre…

- ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el menor en un resuello suave, sin temores o dudas, simple curiosidad

- Cargándote –respondió el otro con el mismo tono- Quiero que me des todo de ti… quiero ser el primero y el único en tu vida… quiero que tú mismo te convenzas de que esto que sentimos no es momentáneo ni depende de un nombre…

- Llegas a ser tan caprichoso –murmuró el ojilila, escondiendo el rostro sobre el pecho del mayor, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de éste-

- Quizá… pero esto no es un capricho. –respondió tendiéndolo suavemente sobre la cama, con un tono tan serio y seguro…-

Ritsuka de pronto se sintió atemorizado, esas palabras eran tan decisivas que asustaba la magnitud de ese sentimiento que se develaba con el simple brillo en los ojos del rubio.

Intento apartarse de Soubi, como si fuera la cosa a la que más miedo le tuviera.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo si Soubi representaba esa intensidad tan grande y brillante?

No podía pretender que podía abandonar de un momento a otro esa soledad en la que siempre había estado tranquilo, ajeno a todo lo demás. Aunque bien sabía que sería mejor traducido como "Escondido del dolor que otros le traerían a su más que roto corazón"

- ¿Por qué me miras con temor?. ¿Por qué cada vez que te hablo de amor, rechazas mis palabras y acciones? –interrogaba Soubi, con una mirada cariñosa sin dejar de emitir ese brillo de decisión- ¿Por qué no permites que te demuestre cuánto te amo?. ¿Por qué…?

- ¡Porque me asustas! –exclamó de repente el pequeño, mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla y a ésta, le seguían otras más en su mirada baja- Porque siento miedo al pensar que si dejo que me ames y me dejo llevar, después me abandones y vuelva a estar solo y sin saber qué hacer. No puedo imaginar que alguien me ame de esa forma, no tengo nada de especial.

- Ritsuka… no digas eso… -trató de reconfortarlo el adulto, sin lograr obtener nada más que la mirada triste y lastimada de su niño-

- ¡Mírame! Me asusta amar y ser amado, ni siquiera puedo transmitir alegría, soy solitario y siempre estoy ajeno a todo. ¿Cómo podría importarte tanto una persona como yo…? –

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú no sabes lo especial que haces sentir a una persona cuando le regalas una sonrisa, le haces sentir único porque piensa que vale lo suficiente como para que tú, que parece no importarte nada, le sonrías. –exclamó abrazándolo nuevamente- No sabes como iluminas con tu presencia… no sabes el efecto que causas con tus gestos y mirada…

Ritsuka cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejándose abrazar de nueva cuenta, intentando contener las numerosas lágrimas que querían salir a ríos del sitio en donde las retenía.

- Yo nunca te abandonaría… incluso si me lo pidieses, continuaría cuidando de ti entre las sombras… no me importa nada más que tú y soy sincero Ritsuka… -el menor no pudo retener más las lágrimas y éstas salieron silenciosas-

Esas lágrimas liberaban el dolor que el niño guardaba en su interior, esa tristeza que sus ojos emitían y que la soledad aprovechaba para acunarlo y no dejarlo ir. Ese llanto tan profundamente callado y quieto que había guardado durante tanto tiempo y por tantas cosas… ¿por fin estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo y con alguien más?

Sí… esta vez, no mentía de sí ni a sí mismo… ¿y entonces, por qué seguía sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho?

Tal vez no fuera un sentimiento de dolor… tal vez fuera algo más que pugnara por su libertad…

- Te amo Ritsuka, eso no lo va a cambiar nada ni nadie –susurró Soubi muy cerca de su oído, causando que un estremecimiento lo recorriera por completo-

Fue entonces que finalmente entendió que era ese sentimiento que le apretaba tanto el corazón, era el amor que moría por salir…

No dudó más cuando Soubi le vio a los ojos y acercó su rostro al propio…

No pensó 2 veces antes de devolver aquel beso tan lleno de sentimientos dulces y cálidos.

¿Cursi?

Pudiera ser más bien, que era esa clase de sensación que invadía a la gente cuando se estaba con la persona correcta. Ese torrente de emociones que resultaban de un tímido contacto y ese mundo idealizado que surgía al saber que lugar más seguro y apacible en el mundo no podía haber.

Entonces, era cursilería y lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de saberlo, no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Continuaron besándose y propiciándose caricias hasta quedar recostados sobre la mullida cama.

Soubi rodeando protectoramente el delicado cuerpo de Ritsuka, y éste, acurrucado a su lado, respirando tan tranquilamente como no recordaba haberlo hecho alguna vez en 6 años.

- Estoy feliz de estar contigo… -susurró apartando unos mechones de la frente de su tierno niño, depositando un beso sobre los labios entreabiertos del menor- Y así seguirá siendo por siempre…

La luna iluminaba la tierna escena que podía apreciarse ahí, aunque también alumbró la enamoradiza sonrisa de Ritsuka, que había oído esas últimas palabras antes de caer en la inconsciencia del sueño y no sin antes murmurar un _"También siento lo mismo"_

Quién sabe, después de todo… había aprendido a tenerle gusto al dichoso Día de San Valentín…

**¡OWARI!**

_Gracias por leer._

_Naomi Eiri._


End file.
